Warriors: Challenges
by Maplestripe of ShadowClan
Summary: "Where am I? It's so dark... Littlecloud? Is that you?" 2 cats from each Clan have disappeared into an unknown realm. When the light shines, they see the most oddest thing ever seen. They arrive at... The Warrior Challenges room! Each pair will be accompanied by another for their journey. Can they survive it all? Or will they die on the spot with no one knowing of their fate?
1. Prologue

Warriors: _Challenges!_

_Prologue  
_

_It was very dark. When _Blackstar opened his eyes, there was nothing. He kept closing and opening his eyes, but the darkness stood there. He could only rely on his nose and ears. He scented the air and caught faint Clan scents. "Littlecloud? Firestar? Are you guys out there? Someone please answer me!" Blackstar called. But there was no answer. Just a mixed scent of the four Clans. He shut his eyes, hoping it was all just a dream. But just then, he caught another noise. "Blackstar! I can hear you!" It was the voice of Littlecloud. When Blackstar opened his eyes again, he saw Littlecloud running towards him. "There you are! I have no idea where we are." Blackstar mewed. Next, the bodies of Firestar and Graystripe running towards him. "You guys are here too!" Graystripe gasped. "We saw Tallstar and Mudclaw back there. They're probably coming now." Firestar explained. Almost as if were and answer, the WindClan deputy and leader came bounding toward the group. "Now we just have to wait for RiverClan." Tallstar panted. A few moments later, Leopardstar and Mothpaw came. "Now that we are all here, or, at least I _think _we are, can someone please explain to me where we are?" Leopardstar asked. Everyone just shrugged. "It doesn't seem like a dream from StarClan, either. This is very odd." Tallstar commented. "Well, wherever we are, I hope we can get back. Someone might need a medicine cat any moment!" Littlecloud exclaimed. Suddenly, a bright light flashed in front of Blackstar's eyes. "Maybe we have to go there." Blackstar mewed. The others looked in the direction. "It could be a trap." Mudclaw growled. "Still, there doesn't seem like there is anything else we _could _do." Mothpaw pointed out. Mudclaw let out a grunt, but Tallstar shot him a warning glance. "Let's go." Firestar mewed. As they got into the light, Blackstar had to flinch at it. It was brighter than the Moonstone. A noise started up, and grew louder with each pawstep. There were tall objects on both sides, overflowing with cheering cats. "Huh? What is all this?" Graystripe asked, looking mystified. A cat sitting in the middle of the commotion, on a very tall rock, looked back at the Clan cats. "Ah hah! There we go! Welcome to The Warrior Challenges!" the black tom greeted.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"We're in the what? Where are _we?" Mudclaw's question came out as a growl. "Ah yes, I will tell you. But first, time for introductions!" The black tom jumped down from the rock and faced the group with a smile. "I am Fair, the almighty leader for the Warrior Challenges! And you are stuck doing them until you prove that you are worthy Clan cats! Yay!" Fair mewed excitedly. "Fair huh? You're not _acting _so fair, keeping us here." Mudclaw growled. Fair looked at the angry deputy. "Ah, Mudclaw, why don't you shut up."Graystripe looked at the black tom with surprise in his eyes. "How do you know hs name?" he asked. Fair bounded up to Graystripe. "Because you are in the Mist, silly! And I must know the name of every cat before I let you go to StarClan, Graystripe." Fair still didn't lose the happiness in his voice. "StarClan?" Mothpaw mewed, puzzled. "You mean we're _dead_?" she asked. Fair looked at the puzzled apprentice. "No! No, no. It's not like that at all. You are all in a Mist coma. Asleep, so to speak, until you prove yourself. If I deem you all worthy, by passing my challenges, then you will go to StarClan. There you will meet loved ones, etcetera etcetera, and you will reawaken in your Clan." Fair explained. "So, what is the Mist?" Littlecloud asked. "It's the line between the Dark Forest and StarClan. This line is so thin, we called it the Mist." Fair went on. "And what are the challenges?" Firestar asked. "The was what I was getting to." Fair turned around and leaped back on the rock. "Cats of the Mist!" he called out. "Today, we will have our next round of Clan cats to go up against my challenges. Come forth, cats of ThunderClan." Fair summoned. Firestar and Graystripe went next to the rock. "First, we have the leader of ThunderClan. Let's hear it for Firestar!" All the cats watching from above cheered and yowled to the depths of their lungs. "Next, we have the deputy of ThunderClan. Let's hear it for Graystripe!" Another round of cheers came from the watchers. "You may go back to the group now, you two. Next, I call forth ShadowClan." Blackstar and Littlecloud went to the spot where the ThunderClan friends were moments ago. "We have the leader of ShadowClan here. Cheer for Blackstar!" The same cheering came again for Blackstar. "Along with the leader, we also have the medicine cat. Cheer for Littlecloud!" More cheering came for the ShadowClan medicine cat, who lowered his head in slight embarrassment. The same greeting came for Tallstar, Leopardstar, Mudclaw, and Mothpaw.


End file.
